Trans Tokyo
by Rye Matsumoto
Summary: Trans Tokyo adalah bis yang kejam. Sulit ditebak kapan datangnya namun sering melengos begitu saja. AU. Featuring Naruto dan Sakura.


Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai tidak sabaran.

"Cepat, bocah!" Katanya.

Bocah laki-laki yang diajak bicara menggerutu tak jelas dan dengan terburu-buru memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Ia menghampiri si gadis sebelum dengan kuat tangannya ditarik dan kakinya dipaksa melangkah cepat.

"Aku bukan bocah, Sakura-chan," kata laki-laki itu. Atensi si gadis berpindah dari lorong sekolah menuju mata safir si 'bocah' dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepala. Sial, sejak kapan bocah ini tumbuh menjadi lebih tinggi darinya?

"Tingkah lakumu seperti bocah, Naruto. Lagipula, aku 'kan sudah bilang akan pulang cepat hari ini. Bis itu tidak akan menunggu, tahu," sembur si gadis sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Pemilik mata safir menggaruk kepalanya dan menggumam 'maaf'. Si gadis tidak begitu mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan.

Sebagai pengguna angkutan umum, khususnya bis Trans Tokyo, waktu sangat berharga bagi gadis itu. Setiap detik adalah detik yang sakral. Bis bisa datang kapan saja, tidak berhenti lama, lalu pergi. Begitu setiap hari. Tidak peduli dengan lambaian tangan dan napas ngos-ngosan manusia-manusia malang yang tidak cukup cepat menjangkau bis itu. Kejam, kejam sekali. Maka dari itu, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan satu detik pun setelah kegiatan sekolahnya selesai. Dia akan langsung melesat menuju halte, tidak lupa dengan menyeret laki-laki yang ia panggil bocah tadi.

Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, rumah mereka bersebelahan, orang tua mereka berteman baik. Suatu kali Naruto pernah bersumpah akan selalu berada di sisi Sakura hingga maut memisahkan. Terdengar seperti janji pernikahan, tapi apa boleh buat. Sumpah telah terucap dan Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingkari kata-katanya. Ya, sangat dramatis, sinetronis, tapi dia tidak peduli. Meski terlihat seperti berandal dan sangat urak-urakan, tetapi dia adalah laki-laki yang baik. Setidaknya untuk si gadis dan orang tuanya.

Halte bis sudah di depan mata. Tapi masih ada jalan besar yang harus disebrangi. Ramai, pula. Sakura mendengus. Gerak-geriknya seolah khawatir, khawatir bis itu akan datang lalu pergi sebelum mereka dapat menjangkau halte. Naruto menyumpahi setiap kendaraan yang lewat. Sementara di perempatan ujung jalan, terlihat seolah mengintip benda berwarna kehijau-hijauan yang diduga adalah bis Trans Tokyo, satu-satunya transportasi mereka menuju rumah. Dan benar saja, saat benda hijau itu semakin maju dan memperlihatkan bentuknya lebih banyak, terlihat ukiran apik 'Trans Tokyo' yang besar besar di bemper depannya. Si gadis mengumpat dalam hati. Kakinya gatal ingin segera melangkah. Ia tidak mau menunggu duapuluh menit lagi untuk bis selanjutnya. _Ogah_ , katanya. Naruto memberi gestur menahan pada Sakura agar tetap pada tempatnya, karena jalan masih belum cukup sepi. Untungnya, bis hijau itu berjalan sangat perlahan, diduga karena penumpang yang sangat banyak. Namun entah kenapa, dalam satu kedipan mata, bis tersebut seolah-olah menjadi seperti mobil balap, melaju sangat cepat. Sakura ketar-ketir dibuatnya. Umpatannya semakin intens, keluar melalui bibir dalam bentuk kata-kata yang tidak patut diucapkan. Gandengan tangannya pada Naruto mengerat, membuat keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipis pemilik mata safir. Tidak baik, Sakura bisa saja menghancurkan telapak tangannya. Kekuatan gadis itu seperti monster.

Saat bis hijau itu telah mencapai halte, pada saat itu pula jalan menjadi sunyi seketika. Tidak ada barang satu lalat pun yang melewatinya. Kaki dan tangan Naruto langsung siaga. Tangannya bersiap menarik Sakura dan kakinya seolah mengeluarkan asap, siap terbang seperti roket, atau berlari secepat Usain Bolt menuju halte di seberang jalan. Sakura juga terlihat siap sedia. Matanya berapi-api. Ambisinya untuk mencapai bis hijau yang mulai mengeluarkan penumpang-penumpang sebelumnya semakin menyala-nyala. Dan seolah hanya dalam satu tepukan tangan, mereka telah berada di dalam bis, tepat sebelum bis itu pergi dengan asap knalpot kemenangan karena telah berhasil membuat dua manusia itu jengkel dan menunggu lagi. Tapi tidak hari ini.

Sakura dan Naruto memamerkan senyum kemenangan mereka dan duduk bersebelahan di kursi bis paling belakang, bercengkerama sombong seolah mengolok-olok bis yang terus melaju tanpa asap knalpot kemenangannya.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N

Ditulis saat pulang sekolah sambil menunggu Bis Trans (Nama Kota) dan selesai saat sudah setengah perjalanan sampai tujuan :v


End file.
